The ABB
The Anti Barney Bunch is a new group formed by former Evil Celebrities members Daniel Tiger and Twilight Sparkle. They Prevent the Barney Bunch's Orgys, and Drew Pickles from ruling the world and going places. They also do peacekeeping, broadcasting, and warfare Many Futurama, MLP, Halo, some 12 Oz. Mouse, and Marvel + DC Characters are in this Army. Members Felicia Howard: Lieutenant at ABB Army The Justice League and Planet Express: Commanders of the ABB Army Rachel Wysteria and The Red Spy: Spies of the ABB Army U.S Army and S.H.I.E.L.D: Guns Expert of the ABB Army PNC Bank and Bank of America: Money Source of the ABB Army The U.N.S.C, Master Chief and Noble Team: Troopers of the ABB Army S.W.A.T: Snipers of the ABB Army Daniel Tiger and Twilight Sparkle: The Generals of the ABB Army Kristen Konkle: Scientist of the ABB Army Kennedy Howard: War General of the ABB Army Sophie The Otter: The Sergeant of the ABB Army S.M.A.S.H and the Red Demoman: Demolitions Experts of the ABB Army Rarity: Killer of Barney The Avengers: Defenders of the ABB Army The FBI: Security of the ABB Army Chuck E. Cheese: The former founder who was friends with Barney who left this group in 1998. Mouse Fitzgerald: The Fill-in of Chuck-E Cheese who isn't gay, and the former colonel of the ABB Army. Stan Smith: CIA Of the ABB Army Anastasia: The one who destroyed all of barney's friends Danny Cat: He hates every Barney Bunch members Robin Hood (Disney Version): Same as Danny Cat Stepashka: Hated The Pajanimals the most and a member of The Pajanimals Sucks, a popular band. Finn and Jake, Mordecai and Rigby, and The Black and White Spies: Hatred to Cat in The Hat (2010 Show) in which many Barney Bunch members like to skip school and watch this 'Junk', being dubbed The PBS Version of Justin Bieber. Finn and Jake left in 2015.The Spies, however, are female, will remain in the group since The Barney Bunch banned women. Finn and Jake were replaced by We Bare Bears. Freddy Fazbear: Joined in 2014 Kid-Friendly Panda: Nice to Children, but not Sexually attracted, joined in 2011 Doraemon (2005 Version): Left the Barney Bunch because of The Panda joining TV Asahi. Joined in 2011. Nobita (2005 Version): Same as Doraemon News Every Pterodactyls: Barney Rip Off from Nippon TV. Joined in the 2010s. Die Dudeldic*s Earis and Iris Hullabaloo and Custard Twin Stars Knock Off from NTV - Making Rudolph crash into Mount Fuji. No Legged Pig - Shooting mini versions of itself in front of wubbzy. Ash Ketchum: Left The Barney Bunch because he thought it was too disgusting and joined The Anti Barney Bunch. Animal leader of the ABB army. Dale Gribble: Joined the anti barney bunch because he didn't want to end up like Jeff Boomhauer. Drunk member of the ABB army. The Hill Family: Bobby's baseball team and the Hills saw The Barney Bunch having an orgy at the baseball field and he thought it was disgusting. Weapons leader of the ABB army Akachanman being bullied by Astro Boy Anpanman being disliked by astro boy and jumpscaring astro boy using baby form Princess Amber & Prince James: Despite being few years older than Sofia, they are born into Royalty, from The King of Enchancia and his Divorced Queen (they divorced prior to the events of Once Upon A Princess). How They Joined: Their Birth Parents getting Divorced (The Divorce) Former Members * Takashi Yanase * Yoshiko Tanaka (however, her legacy went on as one of the Panda's Girls portrayed her 1970s self). * Doraemon (1979 Version), appearances turned off by Lazytown on TV Asahi (it actually didn't happen. NHK General TV Aired it for 3.5 Years (Jan 2005-Aug 2008) as a competitor program to the very popular Okaasan to Issho from NHK Educational TV, but became a failure in Japan and then TV Tokyo took over the rights (NBC's episodes with Bean in it) in 2013, and did became a failure) Fan Fags,. * Nobita (1979 Version), Same as Doraemon History In May 21, 1992, Chuck E. Cheese created the Haters of The Barney Bunch. It's members are from The Walt Disney Company, NBC, and Nintendo. But they only have one from each member group. It's because they didn't like the name of the group, the group's headquarters is too small (the size of 300 wooden boxes), the symbol is plagiarized (an NBC logo), and Chuck E. Cheese was so bossy, they quitted the group in January 1998. Last Years Of The Group When Chuck E. was the only one, he tried to make the headquarters bigger, but he didn't have enough money to build it. So he decided to cheat building rights to Stark Tower, but got sued in 1997 and was charged with takeover penalty. He was sued for $9,000,000. This meant that The Haters of The Barney Bunch was bankrupted. The Howard Family Era While Harlem Detroit Howard (Kennedy Howard's great-grandfather), was walking in Central Park on September 14, 1998, he saw an old box under a bridge with an NBC logo. Below, it says "The Haters of The Barney Bunch". Inside the box, it says "Charles Edward Chess, Founder". He saw an amazing opportunity to revive the group with a new name and logo. He was also rich so he has enough money to build the headquarters for the group, which is designed as a curio, which was finished in June 2, 2001. He named the revamped group "The Anti Barney Bunch". On 1999, Harlem was trying to find a new logo for the group. Eventually, they did. Anpanman Era In 2011, Barney Bunch members threw a big protest in front of Michu Bee for letting Doreamon leave the Barney Bunch to join the Anti Barney Bunch due to Kid-Friendly Panda joining TV Asahi. That year, many ABB Members wipe BB Pornos of 2011 to film their besties (EX: October 21) Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Barney's Enemies Category:Enemies of The Pajanimals Category:Boku no Pico haters Category:HALO Awards Haters Category:Rudolph Haters